Nouvelle-Aquitaine
| country_flag = | state = | region = | district = | capital = Bordeaux | capital_type = Préfecture | capital_lat_d = | capital_lat_m = | capital_lat_s = | capital_lat_NS = | capital_long_d = | capital_long_m = | capital_long_s = | capital_long_EW = | capital_elevation = | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 84035.7 | area_share = | area_note = | highest = Pic Palas | highest_location =Massif du Balaïtous | highest_region =Pyrenees | highest_state =Pyrénées-Atlantiques | highest_elevation =2974 | highest_lat_d =42 | highest_lat_m =50 | highest_lat_s =58 | highest_lat_NS =N | highest_long_d =0 | highest_long_m =18 | highest_long_s =48 | highest_long_EW =E | lowest = Atlantic Ocean | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = 0 | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = 2014 | population_note = | population = 5879144 | population_density = auto | established_type = | established = | government = 12 departments 41 arrondissements 258 cantons 4413 communes | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = Alain Rousset | leader_type =President | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | code_type = ISO 3166-2 | code = FR-NAQ | code1_type = | code1 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Nouvelle-Aquitaine in France 2016.svg | map_size = | map_caption = Nouvelle-Aquitaine (in red) in France | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first =1 | website =Nouvelle-Aquitaine Region | footnotes = |coordinates = }} Nouvelle-Aquitaine ( ) is one of the administrative regions of France. Its capital is Bordeaux. It is in the southwest of France formed in 2014 by three old regions: Aquitaine, Limousin and Poitou-Charentes. Aquitaine-Limousin-Poitou-Charentes was the temporary name for the region. Geography The Nouvelle-Aquitaine region is the largest region of France with an area of . It is in southwestern France and borders to the northwest with the Pays de la Loire region, to the north with the Centre-Val de Loire region, to the east with the Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes region, to the southwest with the Occitanie region and to the south with Spain. The Nouvelle-Aquitaine has about of coast along the Atlantic Ocean. The distances from Bordeaux, the capital of the region, to other cities are: * Paris, the national capital, ; * Toulouse, ; * Marseille, ; * Lyon, ; * Montpellier, ; * Nice, . Rivers The only main drainage basin in the region is the Atlantic basin; some of the rivers in region, from south to north, are: * Adour - . * Garonne - . * Dordogne - ; it joins the Garonne river to form the Gironde estuary. * Charente - . * Sèvre Niortaise - . Mountains The territory of the Nouvelle-Aquitaine region is formed mostly by large plains and low plateaus ( high). In the northern part of the region, the highest point is Mont Bessou with an elevation of , in the Massif Central. In the southern part of the region, there are higher mountains in the Pyrenees. The Pic Palas ( ), at , is the highest mountain of the Nouvelle-Aquitaine region. It is in the Pyrenees mountain range of southern Pyrénées-Atlantiques. The highest point of the different departments in the Nouvelle-Aquitaine region are: Departments The Nouvelle-Aquitaine region is formed by 12 departments: Arr. = Arrondissements Cant. = Cantons Comm. = Communes Demographics The Nouvelle-Aquitaine region had, in 2014, a population of 5,879,144, for a population density of inhabitants/km2. ]] The main cities with more than 30,000 inhabitants (2014) in the region are: Gallery File:Gare des Bénédictins.jpg|''Gare des Bénédictins'', Limoges. File:Place du Maréchal Leclerc.jpg|''Place du Maréchal Leclerc'', Poitiers. File:Boulevard des Pyrénées Pau 1.JPG|''Boulevard des Pyrénées'', Pau. File:La rochelle, Le vieux port.JPG|Old harbour, La Rochelle. Related pages * Aquitaine * Limousin * Poitou-Charentes * Regions of France References Other websites * Regional Council website * Prefecture of the region Category:Nouvelle-Aquitaine Category:2016 establishments in France